Harry Potter et les cinq éléments
by alinemcb54
Summary: Harry passe sa dernière année à Poudlard, encore sous la menace du mage noir, mais de l’aide va venir pour l’aider
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Harry Potter et les cinq éléments

Note : je ne sais pas je ne suis pas très bonne juge, donnez-la-moi !

Résum : Harry passe sa dernière année à Poudlard, encore sous la menace du mage noir, mais de l'aide va venir pour l'aider.

Support : Les quatre premiers tomes de HP ainsi que mon imagination

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Poudlard appartient et a été crée par JKR je ne reçois donc pas d'argent à la publication de ce récit. Les personnages de mon invention (Aline, Joshua, mamie et toute la bande et Nicolas !)sont tirées de ma vie au quotidien (avec quelques modifications je tient à le préciser), je ne jouie pas pourtant de droits sur ces personnages, tous le monde pouvant les mettre dans son histoire, je demanderais simplement de ne pas les abîmer SVP.

Je prierais également mes lecteurs de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de vocabulaire ou de répétitions pouvant être dans le texte. Mais bon non, en fait cela il faut s'en plaindre a ma chère Beta Reader : Naomi Granger, qui va devenir a partir du chapitre 10, la co-auteur de cette fic !

Reviews, SVP, pleaaase !

1. **En route pour Blind Dates**

Le lycée de Blind Date est réputé pour ses cours toujours enrichissants et un profond respect pour la faune et la flore cohabitant avec le bâtiment de pierre. C'est précisément à ce lycée que je vais le mardi 1er septembre, j'y achève mon année de terminale et j'ai hâte de retrouver mes amis, mes cours et mes profs. J'étais déjà prête dès 5h du matin, il faut dire que dans ma famille, on dort peu mais bien, et je marchais vers le lycée quand je croisai au détour d'un virage, Amélie, une de mes amies, courant à côté de moi. Elle est vraiment forte cette fille mais de toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais me battre; c'est dans mes gènes, alors pour l'embêter j'ai décidé de lui faire la conversation en courant avec elle :

«Comment ça va 'Mélie par cette belle matinée ensoleillée ?

-Je vais très bien; c'est la rentrée et je suis en pleine forme ! Et toi?

-Moi aussi, lui dis-je, en courant un peu plus vite.

-Tu as eu des nouvelles de Célia pendant les vacances ?

-Non, hélas j'ai été très prise ces derniers temps, des affaires de famille, tu comprends... Et toi?

-Ces derniers temps, elle ne voulait pas sortir, alors je ne l'ai pas vue depuis deux semaines.

-Oui, c'est ennuyeux, mais on verra les gars ce matin, ça va te remonter le moral ! Au fait ça va ? Tu as l'air un peu essoufflée, lui dis-je en rigolant.

-Non, non, ça va aller et je te signale que je n'ai pas pu m'entraîner ces deniers temps à cause de ma jambe cassée, tu te souviens ?

-Oui, je me souviens ! Mais rien qu'a y penser ça me fait encore rire ! La tête que tu avais quand tu es tombée des escaliers, tu aurais du voir ça.

Alors, toujours pas essoufflée? tu es prête alors à faire la course jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée »

Quand je me suis arrêtée au porche de Blind Date, Amélie était encore derrière moi. Je décidai donc d'aller me changer dans les toilettes. Je troquais alors mon jogging contre un pantalon pattes d'eph. que j'aimais particulièrement et je mis un débardeur bleu ciel, je me recoiffais en faisant bien attention à recouvrir mes oreilles. Lorsque je sortis, j'aperçus Cédric (Céd), Ludovic (Ludo), Célia (Lila) et Audrey ainsi que 'Mélie qui courait au loin, essoufflée. Je m'approchai alors du groupe et je les fis sursauter en m'avançant sans un bruit près d'eux et en leur glissant un «BOUH !»

-Aline, tu nous as fait peur ! cria Audrey

-Rien ne vaut une petite peur pour vous réveillé de si bon matin, dis-je à toute la troupe, tiens, voilà Mélie qui arrive, alors comment tu te sens ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

-A..line, tu... te…par... tir…. cooome ça ! ….Je. , répondit sans souffle Amélie.

-Je sais, je sais, Ludo tu ferais mieux de la soutenir un peu, autrement elle va tomber par terre, ce s'rai dommage qu'elle se casse encore une jambe, non, j'te jure, j'suis désolée Mélie, dis-je précipitamment en voyant le regard mauvais d'Amélie. La prochaine fois, j'essaierais d'aller moins vite »

'Mélie s'asseya sur un banc, et à ce moment je remarquais un homme me fixant bizarrement, mais je fus tirée de ma torpeur par Céd. s'exclamant :

-Non, c'est pas vrai ! On a le 'sieur Bouldogue en cours de dessin !

-C'est ça une vie d'artiste, qu'est ce que tu veux... On ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie, c'est déjà bien qu'on soit encore dans la même classe, ironisa Ludo.

Soudain je sentis un danger, je me retournai et annonça d'une voix vague à mes amis :

-Excusez moi un instant, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un...

-Tu vas déjà faire des ravages Lili ? Tu as déjà choisi ta prochaine victime ? Interrogea ironiquement Célia.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre les réflexions de toute la bande, car je m'approchai déjà de mon frère :

-Joshua, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est grave ? Pour que tu viennes me voir directement au lycée, il doit se passer quelque chose d'important !

-Viens, Aline, pas le temps de discuter, lança-t-il avant de me traîner dans une ruelle déserte.

Il prit deux balais adossé au mur d'une maison, murmura quelques mots, m'en tendit un et me dit :

-Prends le balai et envoles-toi sans plus tarder à Poudlard, les corbeaux sont de retour...

Sur ces mots qui me mirent en colère, je pris le balai et m'envola le plus rapidement possible vers l'école de magie de Grande Bretagne.


	2. 2ème chapitre

**1. ****corbeaux noirs **

Comme je m'y attendais, une horde de corbeaux noirs aux yeux jaunes, volaient au-dessus du château. Je dus lancer plusieurs sorts avant de réussir à les faire partir. Le combat était rude, et les corbeaux ne semblaient pas vouloir partir. J'en avais tué quelque uns mais les autres s'étaient enfuis. Je me posai alors sur le parc et je vis mon frère arriver vers moi :

« Il n'y avait que toi pour pouvoir les disperser, me dit-il.

-Ils reviendront, ces fichus corbeaux, et je ne pourrais pas venir tous les jours ici, le trajet représente une demi-heure en balai et j'ai eu du mal à les combattre, ils deviennent de plus en plus forts, ils ont réussit à s'introduire hors des murailles de Poudlard et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à temps la prochaine fois. Pourquoi m'avoir appelée, pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé tout seul ?

-Alors tu as entendu mon appel ! J'ai eu peur pendant un moment que tu ne te retourne jamais, je ne suis pas très fort en télépathie, tu sais, et c'est grand-mère qui a insisté pour que ce soit toi qui y aille.

-Oui, mais la prochaine fois, j'arriverais peut-être trop tard !

-Oui, mais si tu restes ici, tu n'auras pas de problèmes la prochaine fois ! Dit-une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien, derrière moi.

Mamie ne disait jamais de paroles en l'air et réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, si elle demandait que je séjourne à Poudlard, ce devait être sérieux.

-Grand-mère, si je reste ici, je ne pourrais pas suivre ma scolarité à Blind Dates et je te signale que je devais normalement surveiller le lycée et les alentours, je veux bien admettre que Dumbledore aie besoin de nous, surtout en ce moment, mais j'ai mon bac à passer à la fin de l'année affirmais-je.

-Joshua pourra très bien protéger Blind Dates, mais tu sais bien que, malgré qu'il soit plus vieux que toi, il est moins fort, toi seule peut protéger l'école contre les corbeaux. Si tu t'inquiètes pour ta scolarité, tu pourras bien suivre des cours par correspondance, et ne me dis pas que tu n'y arriveras pas, je te ferais remarquer que tu as un an d'avance ! Alors maintenant tais-toi ! Nous allons prévenir le directeur de ton arrivée »

Sur ce, elle se tut et je n'eus plus rien à rajouter. Je la suivis dans les méandres du château. Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant une gargouille et prononça « tarte aux pommes », la gargouille se mit à bouger et des escaliers apparurent. Nous les grimpâmes ensemble et grand-mère frappa à la porte et entra. La pièce dans la quelle nous entrâmes était ronde et remplie d'objets curieux, je distinguais un phénix dans un coin et le célèbre choixpeau magique à coté de lui. Le professeur me regarda avec lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, pendant que j'inspectais son bureau. Grand-mère avait parlé discrètement avec le directeur et je supposai qu'elle lui avait expliqué la situation. Ce fut Dumbledore qui rompit le silence :

-Vous avez 17 ans c'est cela ? Et à ce que m'a dit Armie, vous possédez déjà une grande instruction magique grâce à votre famille, je pourrais vous prendre comme élève, vous pourriez rentrer immédiatement en septième année, je pense, vous voulez bien? »

Moi qui pensais que je resterais ici comme concierge, ou je ne sais quoi, voilà qu'il me propose une place d'élève en dernière année. Bien sûr que j'accepte, je pourrais perfectionner mes acquis. Il me dit alors de poser le choixpeau sur ma tête, pour savoir dans quelle maison je serais répartie, j'entendis une voix qui trottinait dans ma tête

_Oui, c'est bien ça. de la bravoure…du talent…de la volonté, du courage et une grande loyauté envers ses proches… avec toi pas la moindre hésitation…._ GRYFFONDOR !!!

Je souris, j'étais heureuse. J'allais entrer dans la plus grande école de magie de tous les temps, le directeur me parla:

-Il faudrait que tu sois dans le Poudlard Express aujourd'hui, nous dirons aux autres élèves que tu suivais alors des cours dans une autre école, mais que tu as dû déménager et c'est ainsi que tu es entrée à Poudlard. Tu suivras des cours comme tous les élèves. N'oublie pas de bien te cacher les oreilles, on ne doit pas savoir qui tu es vraiment. Je suis désolée mais cela risquerait de semer la panique dans le collège. Par contre quelles options choisit -tu ?

-Je pense que DCFM renforcée et divination me seraient les plus profitables. Merci professeur, à quelle heure est le train ?

-Il est à 11h, à la gare de King's Cross, voie 9 ¾.

-Si je me dépêche, je peux aller faire un tour au campus, prendre mes affaires et ne pas rater le train, Grand-mère, pourrais-tu m'envoyer mes affaires de magie, je n'aurais pas le temps d'aller les chercher s'il te plait?

-Ne t'inquiète pas vas-y, je ferais le nécessaire, prends mon balai, près du lac, il est plus rapide »

Je remerciai ma grand-mère et le directeur, puis, je fonçai sur le parc.

RAR :

magicassimo : merci beaucoup, cette fic est 'originale', bah tu verra par la suite ;) et voilà le second chapitre…

virg05 : merci beaucoup, voilà le deuxième chap, j'espère que tu va l'aimer tout autant…


	3. 3ème chapitre

**dans le train**

J'étais déjà dans le train avec 10mn d'avance et je séchais sur une page blanche. Que vais-je bien pouvoir raconter à mes amis pour leur expliquer que je m'absente un an mais que je prendrais des cours par correspondance ? Ca va être dur de leur mentir cette fois mais je ne pense pas que la vérité aille non plus _salut les copains je ne serais pas là pendant une année entière car je dois aller dans une école de magie pour exterminer des corbeaux noirs envoyés par le plus malfaisant sorcier de tous les temps oui, vous avez bien compris-je suis un peu sorcière, c'est ça, au fait je vais prendre des cours par correspondance alors se serait vraiment gentil que vous m'aidiez merci. _Non c'est sûr ça n'ira pas au mieux ils me prendront pour une folle, au pire ils me croiront vraiment et ils s'enfuiront et je n'aurais plus d'amis. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour les convaincre…

(chers lecteurs je vais procéder à un changement de point de vue et je vous informe dès à présent que les mots écrits ci-dessous ne sont plus du point de vue d'Aline mais d'un autre personnage que je vous laisse deviner)

-Allons Harry, tout va bien se passer cette année, ce n'est pas parce que les autres années ont été …tourmentées que cette année sera comme les précédentes s'exclama Hermione.

Chère Hermione, pensai-je, elle essaie de me soulager, mais c'est vrai cette année ne sera pas comme les autres, elle sera pire, mais que voulez-vous quand on est le garçon le plus célèbre sur terre pour simplement avoir « survécu » et que le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps veut votre mort, il ne faut pas s'attendre à mener une vie normal ! .

-En plus, tu te souviens que Vold…demord s'est affaibli l'année dernière suite à votre dernier combat, me rappella-Ron avec une voie suppliante, c'est ce que tu nous avait-dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Cher Ron, toujours là pour essayer de me remonter le moral, j'étais très fier de lui, il avait réussi à prononcer le nom du seigneur des ténèbres sans trop sourciller.

-Et Harry, n'oublie pas que Dumbledore est là, il ne te laissera pas tomber ! se souvient Hermione

-Oui, oui… Mais, c'est pas tout il faudrait peut-être montrer dans le train, autrement il va partir sans nous, ce serais dommage, non ?

Nous montâmes alors dans le Poudlard Express. Nous cherchions alors un compartiment vide car nous ne voulions pas être dérangés et le fait que nous soyons à côté de personnes qui n'arrêteraient pas de nous dévisager, me rendait mal à l'aise. Nous étions alors au dernier compartiment quand je me résolus à leur dire :

« Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne reste plus que celui-ci alors même s'il y a quelqu'un, il faudra se résigner à y rester, car se n'est pas pour vous déplaire, mais je n'aie pas très envie d'aller dans un de ces compartiments, dis-je en montrant l'allée du train où plusieurs têtes sortaient pour nous voir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez, entrez! ajouta Hermione, en nous poussant tous les deux, Ron et moi vers la porte

J'ouvris alors la porte et ce que je vis me cloua sur place, une jeune fille d'ou une lumière semblait s'émaner était assise., Mais elle avait le regard triste et ses yeux semblaient regarder ailleurs vers un autre monde. Ce fût le « wouah » de Ron qui me sortis de ma torpeur et qui l'éveilla. Je remarquais alors que mon ami et moi avions le regard hébété vers la jeune femme et qu'Hermione tapait du pied en prononçant son habituel « Non mais vraiment » se pencha vers la jeune femme pour engager la conversation.

« Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ? Tu es nouvelle ? On ne t'a jamais vu à Poudlard ! . »

Ca pour sûr, si j'avais vu une fille pareille à l'école, je m'en saurais souvenue, j'avais raison cette année ne seras pas comme les autres…L'inconnue marqua un temps de pause, avant de regarder Hermione et répondis :

-Je me nomme Aline et je vais entrer en septième année à Gryffondor, j'ai dû déménager de mon ancien pays.

-C'est super, on va pouvoir être dans la même classe, ah ! oui au fait, je te présente Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, déclara Hermione en nous montrant nonchalamment du doigt, qu'a-tu pris comme options ?

La conversation se poursuivit, Aline semblait vouloir en savoir beaucoup sur Poudlard et Hermione répondait à ses questions avec joie. Je ne participais pas à leurs paroles, j'étais bien trop occuper à la regarder, rien que de la voir, j'étais en paix. Mais cette paix fût troubler quand un jeune homme toqua à la fenêtre et il étais sur …

RaR :

Luna-la lunatique : merci Luna, tinquiète, je continue !

Virg05 : merci beaucoup , elle change des autres ? en bien j'espère lol ! et pour les oreilles d'Aline, bah ta deviné juste, mais chut !

Extrait du chapitre 4 , pour vous donnez l'eau à la bouche !

_-Tu leur avoue tout , répondu Joshua avec surprise, j'ai toujours penser que tu aurais dut le faire depuis longtemps, ils te comprennent_

_-j'ai juste écrit l'essentiel. Je leur dirais tout si c'est necessaire. Tu sais… ils…_

_-Ne te fais pas de souci je m'occuperais d'eux, il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front d'Aline et s'en alla par où il étais venu._


	4. 4ème chapitre

Titre : Harry Potter et les cinq éléments

Note : je ne sais pas je ne suis pas très bonne juge, donnez-la-moi !

Résumé : Harry passe sa dernière année à Poudlard, encore sous la menace du mage noir, mais de l'aide va venir pour l'aider.

Support : Les quatre premiers tomes de HP ainsi que mon imagination

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Poudlard appartient et a été crée par JKR je ne reçois donc pas d'argent à la publication de ce récit. Les personnages de mon invention (Aline, Joshua, mamie et toute la bande et Nicolas !)sont tirées de ma vie au quotidien (avec quelques modifications je tiens à le préciser), je ne jouie pas pourtant de droits sur ces personnages, tous le monde pouvant les mettre dans son histoire, je demanderais simplement de ne pas les abîmer SVP.

Je prierais également mes lecteurs de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, de conjugaison, de vocabulaire ou de répétitions pouvant être dans le texte.

**Note : **Mes excuses les plus plates pour cette si longue attente, mais je l'avoue, je suis plus une lectrice qu'un écrivain dans l'âme, ce qui fait que je lis, je lis et que je n'écris pas et en plus c'est vrai j'ai eu la flemme de publier . Aussi je vous réitère encore une fois mes plus plates excuses. En plus, je viens de me rendre compte que mes chapitres sont minuscules ! Alors je vous en donne deux ! j'espère que vous allez me pardonner et me rewiuevez (SVP pas de tomates, pitié)

les phrases commencant par une lettre en gras sont des dialogues (problème avec les tirets)

**RAR :**

**Virg05 : **merci beaucoup pour les compliments, bon pour ce qui est de la vitesse…euh pardonpardonpardonpardonpardon

* * *

**4 ****Paquet express**

Un balai volant ! Et quel balai, je ne connaissais pas ce genre, il filait comme une fusée et le garçon monté dessus semblait le manier avec une grande agilité, il n'avait pas besoin de se forcer pour être à l'allure du train.

**A**line, tu pourrais ouvrir la fenêtre s'il te plait, lança le jeune homme.

**J**OSHUA, oui, oui je vais ouvrir tous de suite, enfin si j'y arrive … répondus Aline

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'y arrivait pas ! Enfin ce n'étais pas trop un problème pour moi que ce garçon reste dehors, mais voir ma belle princesse s'efforcer d'ouvrir une fenêtre trop lourde pour elle, me peinait davantage, je décidais de l'aider avec Ron. Hermione, elle, était trop occupé à regarder le jeune homme. A nous trois nous réussîmes à soulever l'immense vitre et le jeune garçon put alors s'engouffrer dans le compartiment.

**M**erci les gars, c'est sympa, nous dit-elle, Joshua que fait-tu là ? Tu devrais déjà être à Blind Dates !

**N**e t'inquiète pas, Nicolas s'en occupe, je suis venu d'apporter tes affaires et une lettre.

**U**ne lettre ! Ça me fait rappeler que j'en aie à te donner, pourrais-tu les donner à toute ma bande ? Demanda-t-elle.

**T**u leur avoue tout , répondu Joshua avec surprise, j'ai toujours pensé que tu aurais dut le faire depuis longtemps, ils te comprennent

**j**'ai juste écrit l'essentiel. Je leur dirais tout si c'est nécessaire. Tu sais… ils…

**N**e te fais pas de souci je m'occuperais d'eux, il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front d'Aline et s'en alla par où il était venu.

Cette courte entrevue, m'avait chamboulé qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Sans doute son petit ami, une fille comme ça ne pouvait pas être célibataire, elle avait dû oublier ses affaires et en petit ami charmant, il était venu les lui rapporter. Pourtant cela me dérangeait, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, ils n'avaient pas ce regard qu'on les amoureux, et pour une fois que je rencontre une jeune fille qui ne vise pas directement ma cicatrice lorsqu'elle entend mon nom, il aurait fallu qu'elle soit déjà prise, alors là vraiment je n'ai pas de chance. Aline avait rangé ses affaires dans le porte-bagages et commençait à lire sa lettre. Il régnait un silence pesant et personne n'avait envie de le bousculer. Hermione attendait qu'elle finisse sa lettre pour pouvoir l'interroger et ses yeux brillaient de curiosité. Ron, lui regardait encore à travers la vitre. Soudain, Aline avait finit sa lettre et me regarda dans le fond des yeux, j'eus l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi, que tous ce que je ressentais lui étaient dévoilés, que j'étais nu devant elle. Elle remetta bien ses cheveux en ordre et rompit le silence, en me demandant :

**A**s-tu déjà vu des corbeaux noirs ?


	5. 5ème chapitre

**4 Secousse dans le train**

Des corbeaux noirs ? Oui j'en avais vu et ils me donnaient la chair de poule. Ils semblaient venir du fin fond des entrailles de la terre et leurs cris… insupportables. Lorsque je voulus répondre à sa question une grande secousse fit trembler le train. Les lanternes s'étaient éteintes et plus aucun bruit ne s'entendait, seul le bruissement du vent dans les arbres trompait le silence qui régnait dans le train. J'avais sorti ma baguette, mon passé m'avait appris à me tenir toujours en alerte et qu'une attaque pouvait survenir n'importe ou et n'importe quand. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude du train de s'arrêter avant d'être arrivé au collège. La dernière et seule fois ou cela s'était passés des détraqueurs étaient montés…Hermione et Ron avais eu aussi sorti leur baguette et j'allais parler quand Aline me fit taire et posa sa main sur mes épaules pour me faire asseoir. Je trouvais cela bizarre, que voulait-elle faire ? Mais je compris à son regard que je ne devais pas contredire ses ordres et devinais sous ses yeux une lueur de tristesse. Elle sortit et pendant un moment le léger bruit de ses pas nous accompagnèrent. A peine une minute plus tard, le train redémarrait et on le devinait au loin des éclairs dans le ciel, signe d'un mauvais temps qui se prépare. Aucun bruit ne troubla le silence durant les quelques minutes qui suivirent le départ du train, je me résolue à demander :

Ou est ce que Aline a bien pus aller ? Il ne faut pas un quart d'heure pour demander au machiniste ce qui c'est passer ! Elle n'est quand même pas descendus du train !

Mais pour toute réponse, mes amis baissèrent la tête en signe de résignation. Les bruit aux alentours se firent alors de nouveau entendre dans ma tête, je me mis à penser que... Je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir car le préfet en chef de gryffondor fit son apparition à travers la porte et s'écria alors :

Mettez tous de suite vos robes de sorcier, le train va arriver dans quelques minutes à Poudlard

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui poser quelques questions car aussitôt les paroles terminés, il claqua la porte.

* * *

**Note** : hyper court, je sais, ca m'a etonné moi même quand je l'ai lu... 


End file.
